


Do you believe in Ghosts?

by encreepted



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Comedy, Dark Humor, Fluff and Angst, Ghost Au!, Hurt/Comfort, Kageyama can see ghosts, M/M, Oikage fic, Oikawa is a smartass wannabe detective, Romance, Slow Burn, They solve ghosts problems, kind of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-10-29 13:14:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10854735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/encreepted/pseuds/encreepted
Summary: "Kageyama is insane, we are better off without him."Oikawa's chest tightened.Hearing it from the audience seat must mean that Kageyama, sitting miserably on the bench, could hear it louder.( hey I'm on Twitter , Tumblr and Instagram @encreepted  )





	1. I can see ghosts, Oikawa-senpai.

Afternoon practice was cancelled for the volleyball team of Kitagawa Daichi.

The sky was storming with thunders, the air was getting thicker and colder and the rain was pouring down heavier. Oikawa and the rest of the third years found it favorable on their side.

"Lucky. More free time to slack off."

"Ya, I could waste more of my time for memes today."  
Hanamaki and Matsukawa lightly giggled at their own exchanged, filling in the understandable quietness of Oikawa and Iwaizumi. It was bitterness they would never needed to speak about, they just lost their last match in junior high.

Still, their feet walked toward the familiar path, passed through the hallway that lead them to no other place than the gym. Smirks were present to all of their faces until...  
**'Bam!'**  
Loud and concentrated sound of a ball that bounced off on the floor startled them.

 

 _"Did you see that? It's a quick toss! Blockers wouldn't be able to follow any spiker if the ball goes away from them that fast!"_  
All of them recognize who was behind the voice and they weren't really surprise to hear Kageyama inside the gym.

 _"What?! No! It's not too fast! Kindaichi can hit this, he got the height and has long arms!"_  
It was Kageyama's voice again, Oikawa chuckled at the way the younger setter was pushing his teammates in an honest approach.  
'He shouldn't be too much blunt about it though...'  
Oikawa thought but he won't say, it was for sure that Kageyama would improve his attitude.  
'By nature, Tobio-chan would be better with or without my help, anyways.'

 

_"They need to match my toss! I know they can do it, that's why we practice everyday!"_

 

"Oh, Kageyama is actually vocal. He could be the captain sooner or later."  
Iwaizumi whispered to the other three third years. 

"Iwa-chan, that's not how a captain would sound like. I mean look at me, I'm a persuasive speaker to all of you." Oikawa whispered back and the other three just shook their heads.  
"You love me because of it."

"I'll hit you, Shittykawa."

"What? It's the truth! You were all looking up to me like I'm a popular- _Ow, ow,_ Iwa-chan!"

"I think we should leave these youngsters on their own."  
Hanamaki said in a low voice, ignoring the forming pout of Oikawa at them.

"Yeah, grandpas like us should pass this gym to them."  
Matsukawa added and the four of them stared at the gym door.

 _"Of course, I'm the one who's going to surpass Oikawa-senpai. Losing is not an option for me and I'm going to nationals."_  
Kageyama said with confidence. He didn't have any idea that his Senpais was on the other side of the closed door and the storm was making the conversations of the third years outside impossible to reach him. 

On the other hand, the third years could hear him being so loud and clear.

Oikawa laughed weirdly at the mention of his name and the other three sighed. 

"He didn't mean it that way, Oikawa."  
Iwaizumi reminded but it was no use.

Oikawa opened the gym door and made his grand entrance.  
"Yohoo~! Did I heard someone saying-"

Oikawa swallowed his next unspoken words. He blinked, not believing what he was seeing.

Tobio was alone inside the gym.

"A-ah, practice is cancelled, why are you here Senpais?"  
Kageyama asked in surprise, standing stiff in front of the third years.

No one responded to Kageyama. The third years were sure that Kageyama was talking to someone.

A loud thunder snapped them back to reality.

"I could ask you the same, Tobio-chan."  
Oikawa was still searching the whole gym, looking at each corner for any sign of someone but it was empty.  
"Who the hell are you talking to awhile ago?"  
He asked in a mean tone, he hated it when he couldn't figure out what's happening.  
Why was Kageyama alone when he surely heard him talking to someone?

"A f-friend! He's dead but I can see him!"  
Kageyama answered in a rush, he should've remained quiet but he was caught off guard and he was pressured and he was nervous! 

"Ha? You mean you're talking to a ghost?"

"Y-yes Oikawa-senpai... He's not scary, not like in the movies."  
Kageyama frozed for a moment when he saw the horrified reactions of the third years. He bit his lips and turned his head downward, glaring at his feet.  
'Why did I say that?! Mom will get mad!'

"K-kageyama was just talking to himself like you always do Oikawa!"  
Matsukawa said, which he knew wasn't very smart of him.

"N-no, I didn't hear Kageyama was talking to someone. At. All."  
Hanamaki tried to lie it off and it wasn't helping. At. All.

Iwaizumi cleared his throat and stepped closer to Kageyama and patted his head.  
"We should go home for today, Kageyama. The storm might get worst later on, staying here longer is not really a good decision."

"O-okay, I'll just return the net and balls inside the storage room."  
Kageyama was trembling in his voice. 'They will hate me for saying such things!' He shrugged it off and run toward the pole, untying the net.

"I'll help him. You three can go on without me."

"Oikawa-"

"It will be fine. You can trust me on this."  
Oikawa smiled at the other and run on the other side of the pole, untying the net on that side.

Iwaizumi, Hanamaki and Matsukawa traded glances at each other. They knew what was the meaning behind Oikawa's face, he was seriously concerned and wanted to handle the situation on his own.

"We'll be leaving then, Oikawa and Kageyama. Take care, you two."  
Iwaizumi said and they left the gym, they didn't talk about what happened as they go on their own ways to go home.

 

Kageyama and Oikawa finished packing things up inside the gym without talking. Before Kageyama could step outside the gym, his arm was pulled by the older.

"Hey Tobio-chan, is your friend still here?"  
Oikawa asked, little nervous and the sudden approach made the younger jumped by surprise. 

"I.. Uh, that's... I don't know what you're talking about Oikawa-senpai..."

"Don't lie again, you're bad at it. You can tell everything to me, be honest with me Tobio."  
Oikawa said, he was really curious about Kageyama's sanity.

"Yes. Ichiro never left the gym."

"He has a name? Creepy... where is he right now?"

Kageyama pointed somewhere near the pole and Oikawa followed where the finger was pointing at and he immediately turned his head away from it.

Oikawa never saw ghosts, never believed in them but he was scared at the thought of an existence that he couldn't see. Aliens were a different case, theories stated that Aliens were life-forms. And ghosts were dead, Kageyama even confirmed it.

"My mom said I'm c-crazy... She hated me for being one and she said I should never tell anyone I could see them..."  
Kageyama never knew he wanted to talk to someone about it, but the offer of Oikawa; 'You can be honest with me.' was comforting him in a way he couldn't understand.

"Yeah. You're crazy Tobio-chan."

"S-sorry."

"Why are you apologizing? We all have our crazy side. Don't feel bad about it." Oikawa wrapped his arm on Kageyama's shoulder. 

Kageyama nodded, looking up at Oikawa with his teary eyes.

"Although your mom is right, we should keep this a secret. It's not normal to see ghosts, but it doesn't mean it's wrong." Oikawa was a captain, he knew how to lift his teammates up when everything goes down. But he was not yet convinced about Kageyama's hallucinations. He was just trying to make him feel better because he was pitiful.  
"It's not your fault to be painfully special."

 

"You probably think of me differently now and you will never talk to me again, you will never say my name again."

 

"Idiot. You're still the annoying brat I know. You're not any different just because you have... some, uh, complicated hidden talent. "

What Oikawa didn't expect was a hug, Kageyama was hugging him tightly.

"Tobio-chan."  
Oikawa's heart melted when he realized Kageyama was crying, his shirt was soaking with tears and sweat.

"Mom, M-mom, she... She always l-leave the house... S-she doesn't want to stay with me... My classmates b-before distance themselves to me because someone caught me talking to a c-chair!" 

Oikawa might have crossed that line he never wanted to cross. He was responsible for letting Kageyama hold onto him and there's no way he could pushed him away.

Oikawa shutted his eyes, hugging back Kageyama just as tight.

 

A month later, Oikawa and Kageyama figured out why the ghost, Ichiro, inside the gym couldn't rest in peace.

He was bullied and raped by his coach and by accident his head was slammed against the pole and Ichiro couldn't remembered what happened after. He just knew he was already ghost, no one could see, hear or touch him until Kageyama arrived.

Oikawa confirmed the existence of an Ichiro Masayama in their volleyball team, but it has been 33 years since then. And there was no whereabouts of the previous coach.

"We need to ask his family about this case but that stupid ghosts couldn't remember where he lives."  
Oikawa complained while walking Kageyama home after practice.

"Maybe we could go to the police?"  
Kageyama wanted to send Ichiro off to heaven and he managed to make Oikawa help him out.

"After graduation. Let's do that."


	2. Such a cry baby, Tobio-chan

During the graduation ceremony held inside Kitagawa Daichi's auditorium, Oikawa didn't had a glimpse of a certain ravenhaired prodigy. Other first years were there and it's not like he was really looking for a particular kohai. _It's just that,_ he took a milk bath and showered two times in a row for his skin to glow more than the usual, fixed his hair extra neatly, used a brand new perfume and so on. It's a special day afterall and he was quite expecting Kageyama to be starstruck by his elegance off the court. 

The ceremony ended and most of the graduating students went home early to celebrate with their families or friends. Oikawa should be going home soon too but his thoughts of the whereabouts of Kageyama was the reason of his staying in front of the school gates.

Iwaizumi, for the most part, had been trying to be quiet, waiting patiently for Oikawa to speak up on his own on why they were still there in almost about fifteen minutes.  
"We should go home and stop sulking, I'm going to kick that face."

"No kicking during graduation day Iwa-chan!"

"Fine, then tomorrow." Iwaizumi sighed, deciding to start the discussion. "Where's your favorite kohai?"

"Favori- Tobio-chan is not my favorite! And I even, ugh, texted him! That stupid little brat won't reply!"

Sighing again, Iwaizumi felt like he was, by instant, ten years older already just dealing with Oikawa's lame shits. "You know where he is right? I'll be going ahead. I'm just going to tell Oikawa-san you'll be late because... _volleyball._ " Iwaizumi said, walking away from the brunette who was shouting a loud gratitude.

Once alone, Oikawa run inside the school and went straight to the bathroom, checking his overall shape.  
"Hmmn, so good-looking." He mumbled, praising the face in the mirror. With much enough gain of confidence, he made his way on the gym.

"So you really are here, I hate you."

Wearing a complete practice outfit,  
Kageyama was paralyzed at his position, panting and staring intensely at Oikawa.

Oikawa rolled his eyes, his expectations came in reality but he couldn't appreciate it. "I'm going. Bye." He said, not moving an inch.

Kageyama dropped the ball on his hands and attended his Senpai presence in a rush.  
"Wait! O-oikawa-san."

"What?"

Kageyama stepped closer, scratching the back of his head. He opened his mouth and then closed it, not being able to find any words to describe how perfect- more than perfect Oikawa was at the moment.

"Your smell is..."  
_Good._  
Part of Oikawa's thoughts came out of his mouth. Kageyama smelled strong, salty and honeyed. The smell was really nice in contact with Oikawa's perfume and he could feel the heat rising on his cheeks.  
"...like baby sweats." Oikawa admitted in a way.

 _'Baby?'_  
Kageyama was confused but sweats was the important description and he trembled, sniffing on his white shirt. "Sorry... I was practicing since morning."

Oikawa shrugged and ignored the small movements of Kageyama, it was distracting but not enough to make him forget his butt-hurted feelings.  
"You're practicing and it's graduation day."

"I know that."

Oikawa stayed silent, wanting a reason. A valid one and Kageyama seemed to catch up.

"I don't want to see you graduating."  
Kageyama looked away, frowning and pouting.

"What?"  
Oikawa took a deep breath, the words were plain and rude and he was offended.

"I don't want to send you away."  
Kageyama mumbled, adding to his explanation and covering his mouth behind the hem of his shirt.

"Oh god, I'm not going to die! I'm just going to high school!"  
Oikawa understood somehow. Him graduating meant that they wouldn't be seeing each other every school day.  
"For goodness sake Tobio, don't you cry."

"I'm not!"  
Kageyama buried his whole face under his shirt and Oikawa had to held his hands to prevent him from doing so and they ended up wrestling their hands on air until the older got the control of the situation.

"Aoba Johsai is not that far! We can meet after practice or something, it's not the end of the world!"  
Oikawa had to point this out, giving the assurance Kageyama needed.

"Ichiro said you're going to be busy! You'll forget about me like how everyone forgot about him!"  
Kageyama wriggled his wrists to be freed from Oikawa, but the grip got tighter.

 _'Stupid ghost.'_  
Oikawa scowled at the pole where Ichiro was believe to be at.  
"I'll text you everyday. And call you every weekends and I'll still walk you home whenever I'm free. Sounds fine for you?"

Kageyama's expression was priceless. On the way to smile but forcing himself to glare at the older. "Promise?"

"I promise."  
Oikawa let go of his hold on the younger and crossed his heart. "Crossed my heart."

Oikawa's middle school graduation day was made memorable, not in the auditorium where he received his diploma, but inside the gym where he received something more momentous, it was the second time Kageyama hugged him so ever tight and flood his chest with tears.

Summer vacation commenced and Oikawa possessed the time in his hands.  
He searched and watched police investigations. Different cases, different strategies.  
He listed down all the evidences they had extracted from the ghost.

Ichiro Masayama was raped by his coach he couldn't remember, maybe because of the trauma. And he died by accidentally bumping his head on the pole in the gym of Kitagawa Daichi. It's been 33 years since then.

The inadequate information were painfully limiting them to help Ichiro.

"No, we're not going to the police, yet."  
He said, one summer night, over the phone call with Kageyama on the other line.

("Why?")

"I'm not sure if the coach was already a suspect when Ichiro died or if he actually get jailed."  
Oikawa tapped his fingers on the internet, searching the case for the umpteenth time. 

"No articles about the death of a middle schooler named Ichiro was available on the internet."  
He paused thinking about it.

( "Oikawa-san?" )

"That coach might had prevented the case to go out in public. Or... Let's meet up Tobio-chan, tomorrow morning. I'll pick you up."

 

Oikawa arrived the next day and Kageyama opened the gates.  
"Is it okay... Just a minute Oikawa-san, I want you to meet Mom." 

Not prepared, Oikawa was blushing at the thought of Kageyama finally introducing him to his family. 

Kageyama's house was expensive in it's interior, vases were obviously western and the flat screen tv was probably around forty inches. Though, the screen was broken.

The woman standing not that far from the front door looked like Kageyama, but the color of eyes were different. She was pure oriental, black hair, black eyes and fair skin tone.  
"Goodmorning Kageyama-san, I'm Oikawa Tooru. Tobio's captain in volleyball club."  
Oikawa bowed and then faced her with a proper smile, he had grudges against her because of how she was treating Kageyama but he had to respect her for formalities.

"Oh yeah I think this kid mentioned you before... Well it doesn't matter, I have to go." Kageyama's mother passed them, not in the slightest interested about the two. 

An uncomfortable silence was built after Kageyama's mother left.  
"You looked like her."  
Oikawa said squeezing Kageyama's cheeks, making the younger cracked out from awkwardness.  
"But much cuter."

"Sh-shut upsh."  
Kageyama struggled to get away from the large hands his face.

"It was nice to meet her. Thank you for introducing me."  
Oikawa settled the mood and they went out to start their mission.

Oikawa and Kageyama had to checked all the old newspapers from the oldest bookstore in town.

They stayed there the whole day and there was nothing, not any missing report. 

Next day and the day after, they tried talking to elderly people. No one was remembering any Ichiro Masayama, or any Masayama. 

The following days, they visited some hospital. And they met a family there having the last name Masayama, but they were in no relation to Ichiro.

And Kageyama told Oikawa that they really don't resemble the ghost.

Was his family got paid to shut their mouths off? Did they leave Miyagi for good? Was Ichiro warping his memory and maybe he's been there for more than 33 years? Kitagawa Daichi was 71 years old and there were also unofficial coaches that were not registered in the school. Oikawa could only stressed his mind by formulating more questions without any possible answers.

 

Summer days were approaching to an end and their case was not proceeding any lead. But before the vacation came done, Kageyama called him, explaining something and Oikawa wanted to hear it in person as usual.

"Tooru! Tobio-chan is here~"  
Oikawa's mother called, of course he did introduce the younger to his family. And gladly, they were fond of him, everyone was calling him Tobio-chan.

Oikawa went down, his sister forcing Kageyama to eat the cookie she made and his father was laughing loud at the scene while his mother was dramatically stopping his sister.

"Get away from Tobio-chan!"  
Oikawa jumped in front of his sister.  
"I, Tooru the hero of this house will save this poor little victim from your evil cookie!"  
He grabbed the burned cookie and ate it. "Oh no, I... I'm dying."

"No! Oik- To- Hero-san!"  
Kageyama supported the fake falling of Oikawa.

"Don't forget me and live on, Tobio-chan."

"Okay! I wouldn't forget m-my hero died because of a cookie!"

"Idiot, you're supposed to kiss me and then you'll get poisoned too and we will both die."

"Boo."  
His family teased and Kageyama giggled. He grabbed him, whining up to his room.

After reaching and calming down inside his personal space, Oikawa hummed and stared at Kageyama. His curiosity led him to speak right straight on the topic.  
"So Tobio-chan, what do you mean by spirit cleansing? And who is this shaman you're talking about?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who's that shaman might be?  
> Next chapter would be the end of summer vacation and yep, heavy drama for Kageyama in his second year of middle school.
> 
> Add me on twitter/tumblr/ig  
> @encreepted  
> And let us scream about Oikage!

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! ^_^  
> This is just a lighter fic compared to my main fic i'm focusing on.
> 
> I just want to add more noise in oikage ship!


End file.
